He did not mean it.
by Cindy-chan
Summary: The Prince has now become the King, at his side his loyal Queen Bulma and his son Trunks. But not all seems well, someone from Vegeta's past comes back with a vengence.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of them. They belong the genius of Akira Toriyama and to Toei Animation. Although, I wish I own no ouji and Trunks! All the new characters belong to me!  
  
A/N: Hello! This is the new story I promised you. This one is father/son fic, of course of Vegeta and Trunks. In this fic Vegeta is king of Vegetasie, Kakarotto and Vegeta had defeated Freeza. Well that's all I'm saying now you have to read the fic to know what is going to happen all right. Another thing before I forget, please pretty please * gets down on her knees * review this story, just trust me this once! It's going to be the bomb, but you have to review. Ok, if I get seven reviews for the first two chapters I'll continue. Well later!  
  
  
  
1 He did not mean it  
  
  
  
The sky was fiery red reflecting the destruction of the planet. Screams of horror, agony, and pain could be heard for miles. Towns and cities were wreck completely.  
  
"Please spare them, kill me instead," begged the poor creature at the feet of a humanoid. How could this man be so heartless, how can he kill the only person he loved the most, how can he kill his only son? The humanoid gave an evil smirk that sent shivers down the creature's spine.  
  
"Please spare them," the creature said again as he bowed his head at the humanoid.  
  
"Prince Vegeta, Freeza wants us back on the ship," another humanoid said. This humanoid was very different from the one he was begging at. This one had long hair and was a lot taller.  
  
"Shut up Radditzu! Now, where was I," smirked Vegeta again as he turn his head to the scared woman and child. The creature was at very good fighter in his planet, but these Saiyajins were far too strong for him. He didn't like the idea of begging to anyone, but he had no other option. Vegeta would care less what these creatures thought, all of this begging was kind of a bust for his ego. Since Freeza had taken away his privilege to be king in Vegetasei, this was the best thing. Vegeta's hand began to glow slowly. The creature could feel that Vegeta's ki was growing rapidly.  
  
"No please!" screamed the creature as he stood up, and grabbed Vegeta by the hand. He tried to put down but it was useless.  
  
"What are you doing?" Vegeta was growing impatient with him. Vegeta shook the creature off and shoot the ki blast head on to the scared woman and child.  
  
"No!" the creature stood up in bed with sweat all over his body, his breath was heavy. He shook his head, as if to try to erase the awful scenery out of his head, but it was impossible. He put his hand to his face, and touched his scar he had on his upper left cheek. Stupid scar! It would keep remembering him of that awful day. He got up from bed, letting his feet touch the cold floor. He walked over the bathroom and turned on the light. Dawn light!' thought the creature as the light blinded his vision. He quickly walked over to the sink and turned on the cold water. The creature stared at the mirror, and took a look at his scar. 'Almost five years since that day,' thought the creature as he ran his index finger down the long scar on his left cheek. The creature cupped his hands to let some cold water on his hands. He bent down his head low enough for his hands and face to make contact. He enjoyed the feeling of the cold water on his face. The creature let his right hand reach for the forest green towel that hanged at his right side. He quickly dried his face and walked back to the door and turned off the light. The creature then went back to his room and lay on his bed, staring at the ceiling.  
  
"How could you, have you no heart?" asked the creature as hot tears ran down his eyes. He now was in a cage along with all of the survivors of the planet. Most of them were injured badly; they weren't going to make it for that long.  
  
"Look I can have you killed in one second, but I'm going to be kind for this once with you so don't take advantage," said Vegeta as he grabbed the creature by his clothing.  
  
"Then why don't you do it?" asked the creature with no fear in his eyes, just the sadness he was feeling deep down.  
  
"Well, I'm going to let you live with the idea that you have lost everyone you love dearly, just for putting your filthy hands on the strongest Saiyajin in the universe," said Vegeta as he pushed the creature back in the cage. The creature hit hard against someone.  
  
"Take them away," ordered Vegeta to the Saiyajin with long hair. The cage slowly began to elevate in the in the air, to the space ship above him.  
  
"I'll have revenge Vegeta!" screamed the creature from on top of his lungs. "I'll have my revenge!"  
  
The creature felt his heart sank, or what was felt of it. During his years as a slave, he didn't have a heart any longer. He closed his eyes, but the image of his scared wife and child came to his mind. Every time at night the same image hunted him for almost five years. Since he couldn't sleep, he walked to the hallway of the ship. He looked out the window, and saw the vast universe. 'So beautiful yet so cold and lonely,' thought the creature as he put his left hand above his head. As he looked at the blackness of the vas universe, reminded him of the cold eyes of that cold Saiyajin that had caused his life to be miserable.  
  
"I'll get my revenge, I promise," said the creature as he tightened his hand into a fist.  
  
  
  
So what do you think? It was kind of short, sorry! Now please review and tell me what do you think of the new story, and be sure to read the next chapter! 


	2. Chapter 1

He did not mean it  
  
  
  
Hey what's up? Do you like the story so far? I hope you do! Well, by now you should know who is the queen right? If you don't it's none other than * drum roll can be heard * Bulma! Duh! Ok now you can read the story.  
  
  
  
"Daddy please come for me, I'm scared!" screamed the young boy from the darkness. It was vast empty space, and to make things worst it was pretty cold, and dark. The little boy hugged his body, to make it warmer.  
  
"Daddy, why won't you come for me?" asked the little boy as hot tears ran down his royal blue eyes.  
  
"I don't think you'll be going home in a long while prince," said a voice that came from nowhere, "you're daddy won't be coming for you. When he does you won't live that long to see him," said the sinister voice again. Trunks quickly got down into a fighting stance ready for anything. Trunks waited for anything to happen, but he just stood there.  
  
"Come on show your self if you dare!" screamed the boy, as he grew impatient.  
  
"That kind of attitude is going to get you kill," as the voice finished a powerful ki was headed straight on for the little boy.  
  
Trunks stood up in bed gasping for air. He had been having the same dreams for weeks now, and he didn't like them one bit. As the days passed, the dreams seemed to becoming more realistic. But the weirdest of it all, that every time he tried to go to sleep again another dream would come to him. The second dream was that his mother, Queen Bulma, would always be crying and his father would always be in some kind of weird room alone with a glass in his hand.  
  
Trunks tried to go to sleep again. In hopes, the weird dream of his mother and father would haunt him once more.  
  
  
  
IN THE MORNING…  
  
"Mommy, mommy, can I go to the gardens today with Goten?" asked Trunks as he tugged onto his mother's arm. He had waked up early, and sneaked up to his parents' chamber. Trunks wasn't allowed in there, not even to see his mother. Guards were always 'guarding' the chambers, but Trunks was way too smart for the guards.  
  
"Trunks honey, how did you get in here?" asked his mother as she barely opened her eyes and saw a head full of lavender hair. She quickly sat up on her bed and rubbed her sleepy eyes. "You know if your father was here he would,"  
  
"I know he would kick my ass," said Trunks with a smart tone in his voice. He quickly jumped in with his mother in the vast bed. Bulma hugged her son and gave him a kiss on his forehead. But as she was giving him a kiss on the fore head, she started to tickle him.  
  
"Mom! Stop!" screamed Trunks in between laughs. With his hands, Trunks began to tickle his mother's sides. Now both mother and son were filling the vast room full of laughter.  
  
"Alright, alright you win," said Bulma with tears forming in the corner of her eyes. Trunks quickly stopped and grabbed his sides, which were hurting a lot.  
  
"Yeah, I'm the undefeated champion!" laughed Trunks as he rolled in the bed still grabbing his sides. But as he stopped laughing, he felt that familiar ki again, that really strong familiar ki.  
  
"Trunks what's wrong?" asked Bulma as she saw how Trunks' face went pale. Trunks quickly got out of bed and ran to the nearby closet. 'Oh, his father is coming. I guess my ki sensing skill is becoming a little soft,' thought Bulma as she quickly got out of bed and headed for the closet where Trunks had hid.  
  
"You know Trunks, I think he's pretty able to sense you in here," said Bulma as she walked through the closet looking for her royal robe and navy blue dress she was to suppose to wear today.  
  
"Honey come on, get out of here before he comes," said Bulma as she looked for the blue dress and her son, which ever came first.  
  
"Mother if you haven't noticed, father is coming from the only escape I have. Or unless you want me killed before my birthday then I guess you won't tell dad I'm in here," said Trunks as he walked pass where his mother stored her different shoes, then he quickly hid in the little armoire. It was pretty far away from the door and it was a good hiding place.  
  
"Ok just suppress your ki ok," said Bulma as she found the blue dress and walked out the closet.  
  
"Woman did you forget we have a very important meeting today?" asked Vegeta as he stormed in the chamber with a very angry look on his face. One thing was that she had forgotten, but waking up late every day was another thing.  
  
"Oh come on Vegeta I didn't forget," said Bulma as she took of her skimpy nightgown and jumping in the shower. How she wished she were morning person? As much as she tried to wake up early, she just wasn't able to do it.  
  
"Woman what did I tell you about the servants that's why I have them at your every order to help you," said Vegeta as he opened the closet door, and quickly picked up Trunks' scent. 'Oh so the brat is here,' thought Vegeta as he searched for his son's ki, which was very well hidden.  
  
"I don't like them, it's weird to have them see me get naked and seeing my every move while I'm showering," said Bulma as she shampooed her aqua blue hair. She waited for Vegeta to tell her that it didn't matter that she wasn't used to it, and that how come she hadn't gotten used to it for all those years. But when she didn't hear his deep voice, she knew he had found Trunks in the closet.  
  
"Vegeta! Are you listing to me!" screamed Bulma in hopes that Vegeta would come to the shower and forget about Trunks being in the closet. Vegeta decided to play games with Trunks, to see if the skills of staying in the shadows were passed down to the young prince, which they had. 'Alright, let the games begin,' thought Vegeta as he took off his cape and let it fall to the floor. Trunks saw every moment his father made by a little crack in the armoire. Now he had noticed that his father had decided to hunt him down with out using the ki sensing ability. The lavender boy began to worried because he knew that he couldn't out smart his father in those kind of games, but as he thought thoroughly he had an advantage over his father, which was his mother. 'Ok let's play dad,' thought Trunks as a smirk crept on his face that rivaled his father's.  
  
"Ok now his going to get it," said Bulma as she wrapped a light pink towel around her wet body. She hated it when Vegeta ignored her. She grabbed her baby blue slippers and quickly dried her hair so she would've been able to fix her hair for that important meeting.  
  
Vegeta could feel Trunks' scent so close but it was kind of off. Trunks was right above his father, where his mother would put the royal jewels of the queen, waiting for him to be right below him so he could launch a surprised attack. 'You're so toasted dad!' thought Trunks as he tried to hold in his giggles. Vegeta could easily hear the hold in giggles from Trunks and decided to play mind games with him. He quickly disappeared right in front of Trunks' eyes. 'Hey no fair he can move faster than I can see!' thought Trunks as his mouth flew open. He tried to locate his father but it was impossible, it seemed that he was in many different places. Vegeta could now see his son in that place where his mate put the jewels; a smirk crept across his lips. 'Now you're mine,' though Vegeta as he was ready to attack.  
  
"Vegeta, where in hell are you!" screamed Bulma as she walked into the closet. Bulma was really pissed off now, not only had Vegeta been ignoring her, now he was hiding. "You better show up or else Vegeta!" said Bulma as she took the cape that was in the floor in her hands. 'Dawn that woman,' thought Vegeta as he stopped in mid attack.  
  
"Are you ready now?" asked Vegeta as he appeared in front of his mate. At the sight of her, it made him want her right there and then. He didn't care if Trunks was in there; he just had to make Bulma his again. He quickly shook his head, remembering the meeting.  
  
"NO, I'll be out in a minute now go outside and wait for me outside, don't you have to do your daily work out now?" asked Bulma as she looked at the clock next to the bed.  
  
"What do you mean my daily work out?" asked Vegeta mentioning to Bulma to put on his cape. Bulma quickly walked over to him and put the cape on.  
  
"I mean that you have to go talk to Kakarotto about the daily news about the trading he have with other planets," said Bulma as she straitening out the cape. He quickly turned around and gave her a kiss on the lips. 'Eww,' thought Trunks as he looked away from his parents.  
  
So what do you think so far? Good or bad? Just tell me this time I don't mind the flames. 


	3. Chapter 2

He did not mean itch.2  
  
  
  
"This plan can't fail," said the creature, as he looked over at the very strange machine he had picked up as he searched for the planet Vegetasei. After he had gained his freedom, he had begun to work hard and earned enough credits to buy a decent space ship. He thought that he just got lucky, but he knew it that wasn't it. After that day that small Saiyajin had killed his family, nothing would be the same. Well that didn't matter anymore, all that matter was to get even with him. He was going to hit where it would hurt him the most, but he still needed research on that. That's where this machine would come in handy. He had picked up the machine from the planet Demasei. He had arrive there just be incident, to him it was kind of offensive. He had entered their territory, but as he had entered they had mistaken him for a Saiyajin. Back then the Saiyajin race had was still feared, but it was like two years ago. The misunderstanding was soon cleared up, and because the inhabitants wanted to make up for it, they had invited him to come and feel right at home. At first he didn't wanted to, he still felt offended, but he then thought of an idea. Maybe they would help him with his problem, to find Vegetasei. He stayed for a couple of months and of course he soon made a friend. His name was Cul; he is a very respected scientist in Demasie. He told him of what had happened to him; Cul felt bad for him but at the same time he felt as though he had to help him; so decided to make that weird looking machine for him. He showed him how to operated it, and the creature soon caught up.  
  
"All I need is a Saiyajin name," he said as he punched in some kind of code in the dome-looking machine. It was kind of small, but it was huge from the inside. It was big enough to fit three people; the cover door had a round- window that made it able to see who was inside the machine. Soon the inside began to flash a white light and then a light blue.  
  
"It's ready," said the creature as he kept punching codes in the keyboard. He was so pleased of how things were going. In a couple of days he was to reach Vegetasei, and now he was going to become one of those ruthless creatures.  
  
FLAHSBACK…  
  
"Now remember, the results of the Theban would only last for a week so be sure to go back in before the week is up," said Cul as he showed the Demasei warriors where to put the machine.  
  
"I won't forget," said the creature as he extended his hand to Cul. Cul quickly took it.  
  
"Good luck,"  
  
"Thanks for everything," said the creature as he waved good-bye and escorted the warriors out of his ship.  
  
END OF FLASHBACK…  
  
"It's all going to be worth it," he thought as he took off his weird looking clothes. He thought it was a pretty bold idea, but he had to do it. As much as he hated the Saiyajins, he had to become one now. Not from the inside, but from the outside. He didn't like it one bit, but there was no other way. This was it, now or never. He put his right foot in took off the last of his clothes. With his right arm, he reached for the door, put the rest of his body in, and slowly closed the door. The white and light blue light began to combined and slowly made a crimson light. He closed his eyes, not wanting to see of what was going to happen. It was bad enough he had to look like one, but he didn't wanted to see how he was going to be one. The machine began to get warmer, and he felt his smooth skin begging to change.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"Catch me if you can!" screamed Trunks as he dashed passed one of the many beautiful fountains in the royal garden.  
  
"Come on Trunks, let's go to the Training Center before you're father finds out we're fooling around," said Goten as he forced his little legs to go faster to catch up with his friend. He didn't like it one bit when his king would yell at him, but what was worse was that it was most of the time thanks to his buddy Trunks.  
  
"What are you, a wuss?" said Trunks as he turned around to see Goten close up the gap between them.  
  
"I'm not a wussy Trunks," said Goten as he put for force on his legs. Trunks was going to pay for calling him that. He jumped into the air.  
  
"Ahh!" screamed Trunks as he saw his friend jumping right on top of him. He fell back to the dirty, with Goten right on top of him. Goten just gave him a smirk that rivaled his own father's. Trunks tried to shake him off, but Goten wouldn't budge.  
  
"Now let's go before you're dad gets there," said Goten trying to keep his friend still, but unfornatley he was too strong for him.  
  
"Oh alright, whatever," said Trunks as he stood up, "I better not have my armor and my clothes dirty or I'm going to kick your ass Goten," Trunks said as he began to wipe off his back and his butt. Goten just got up, ignoring his friend's threat. He didn't actually mean it anyways. In less than five minutes, the young Saiyajins were flying right over the castle and the nearby city.  
  
"You think your dad is going to be there today?" asked Goten as he looked to his left to Trunks' face. He quickly turned from normal to that face that Goten hated the most. That looked that Trunks gave when he felt sad.  
  
"I dunno, he's sometimes there, but not always. He wasn't even here when I was able to turn Super Saiyajin," said Trunks almost monotone. He hated it when his father wasn't around, he wanted to have a day alone with him just spend time together. They haven't been alone since five years ago, when his training had began.  
  
"Trunks, you're dad has to be away. His king of all of us," said Goten as he tried to make his best friend feel better.  
  
"There's the Training Center," Trunks said as he tried to change the subject. He was in a good mood, and he didn't wanted to spoil it. Both of the boys landed on the huge-dome building, in front of it read 'Elite Training Center.' Both of the boys walked in, saw many Saiyajins sparring with each other and others just doing there normal work out. But as soon as the other Saiyajins saw the goys walked in, they stopped what they were doing and bowed down to the lavender boy.  
  
"Good morning Prince Trunks," said all the Saiyajins that were around. Trunks just gave them a small nod. Then all of them went back to what they were doing.  
  
"What do you want to do today Prince?" asked one of the Saiyajins that were sitting in a nearby computer.  
  
"Are you going to train by yourself or are you going to spar with your friend?" asked the other Saiyajin that was sitting next to the one that had greeted him first.  
  
"I want to spar with him," said Trunks as he walked by passed and into the hall.  
  
"But Prince you out class him," said one of the Saiyajins as he eyed Goten. Goten just looked back at him, given him a dirty look. Trunks looked back at the Saiyajins sitting in front of the computers.  
  
"Look, Tomah not you or any one else is going to tell me what to do, got it? Now stop bothering me and let me go train, you're wasting me time," said Trunks as he went back to his path. Goten stuck out his tongue to the older Saiyajin, and soon followed Trunks. Vegeta had just arrived when he heard Tomah telling his son of Goten. He was proud that his son had begun to show leadership.  
  
"King Vegeta," bowed the two Saiyajins that had greeted Trunks before, "Kakarotto has not arrived yet for the morning spar."  
  
"Well tell him that when he gets here, that I'll be checking my son's sparring match with his son," said Vegeta as he looked into the hall where the young boys had disappeared.  
  
"Yes, King Vegeta." Vegeta walked passed them and walked down the same hallway he had been looking at. He quickly concentrated on his son's ki, which was one of the biggest ki in the building, besides his. He quickly found the room where his son and Goten where already having his sparring match. To his surprised he found many Saiyajins viewing the two young boys going at each other.  
  
"Wow, the Prince is really strong for his strength," said one of the Saiyajins that was following every single move Trunks and Goten were making. Vegeta just walked up to them, wanting to see what was going.  
  
"King Vegeta," said all of the viewers as he walked in front of them. They all bowed down in the presence of his king. He just gave them a nod, and watched how the boys were doing. And didn't like one bit what he saw. Goten had Trunks in a strangle hold, which he it was impossible to budge.  
  
'What does he think he's doing?' thought Vegeta with anger as he saw his son having some trouble through the glass.  
  
'Gosh, I don't have any other choice, but to transform,' thought Trunks as he once again tried to break lose, but still couldn't.  
  
"Ok Goten if that's what you want, that's what you're going to get," said Trunks in between grunts. Trunks' eyes began to flash a shade of turquoise, his lavender hair spiked up, and quickly turned gold. As for Vegeta, he saw through the glass of the room, how his son was transforming into what he had been training since he was a little boy.  
  
'That's my boy,' thought Vegeta as a smirk crept across his face. He was very proud of Trunks. Trunks quickly got out of the strangle holder and jumped to face his friend, he took his fighting stance.  
  
"Trunks, you didn't say anything about transforming!" said Goten as he made frown at Trunks. Trunks didn't say anything, but just gave his friend his father's trademark smirk. Both stood there in silent for a couple of minutes.  
  
"Well that doesn't matter, I have a surprise for you Trunks," said Goten as he put his elbows to his side, his eyes raven eyes began to flash turquoise, and his funny looking hairdo flew up in spikes and turned gold.  
  
"Oh well it doesn't matter if you can transform or not, I'm still going to kick your ass," said Trunks still with the same smirk on his lips.  
  
"That's what you think, well you're really wrong Trunks," said Goten as he took his stance. Trunks quickly charged at Goten, his friend took the defensive stance and was ready for any blow Trunks would give him. Trunks punched directly to Goten's rib, but Goten was able to block it. Goten then tried hit his friend in the face but Trunks was a little too fast for him. As Trunks dodged the punch, he punched Goten in his left rib cage. Goten quickly grabbed his ribs, he let out a gasp, and a little bit of saliva. Goten, with his left foot, tried to trip his friend, but Trunks quickly flew up and threw a ki blast at Goten who was at the ground. Goten rolled to his left, barely avoiding the blast.  
  
"You can't escape Goten," said Trunks as he kept shooting ki blast at his friend.  
  
"Who said I was escaping," said Goten as he kept dodging each blast Trunks threw at him. He quickly got up and Trunks lowered him self to the ground. Both of the boys took their fighting stance, not even tired out.  
  
"It's time to end this Goten," said Trunks as he charged straight at his friend.  
  
"You're right Trunks, it's going to end right now," said Goten as he too charged at his moving friend. Both of them quickly met each other halfway, quickly exchanging blows. Vegeta was impressed with how much his son had improved this whole time. Well, he had to be impressed; he hadn't seen him spar for almost a year. Then all of the sudden a bright light blinded him. As he covered his eyes, he heard one of the boys hitting the ground with a loud thud and a scream. He tried to recover his vision, but all he could see was smoke.  
  
"I win," Vegeta heard Trunks' voice say to Goten inside the room.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
"I thought I was going to be in here forever," said the creature as he heard the machine's engine began to slow down.  
  
"Transformation completed," said the computer as the door open. All the smoke that had built up inside, came out as the door had opened. He let the fresh air come inside the machine. He slowly opened his eyes, not really wanting to see what had become of him. He quickly looked at his arms; his skin had changed from smooth to a tan and a bit rough. Then he felt something moving behind his back, right at the end of his back, right above where his rear began. He reached with his left arm to the weird spot.  
  
"Of course how could I forget that hairy tail," said the creature as he felt the hairy tail move again. He moved out of the machine and to his bathroom, to see his "new" body. He quickly walked through a hall and into his bedroom where the only mirror in the whole space ship was. He looked at his face, he looked just like one of them, but not everything had changed. He still had that long scar on his left up cheek.  
  
"I guess I can't get reed of you no matter what," the creature said as he ran his left index finger down the scar again.  
  
"Is anyone home?" asked a familiar voice to the creature. He quickly walked to the control room of the ship. When he arrived there, a pop up window had opened, with a familiar face on the other side.  
  
"No time no see," said the creature as he gave the familiar face a smirk.  
  
"Do you mind, please put some clothes on Aith," said Cul as he gave his friend an odd look. Aith quickly looked down and saw that he was still naked.  
  
"My bad, I'll be right back," he said and disappeared from where he had come from. He walked to the room where the machine was, and picked up his odd looking clothes. When he was totally dressed, he walked back to the control room.  
  
"Well, I think the machine worked perfectly for you," said Cul as he looked at Aith from head to toe. Aith didn't like it one bit, he leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes.  
  
"What's up?" he said, never liked to chitchat with any one he liked to get straight to the point.  
  
"Well, I have some files you'll need," said Cul as he raised his right arm with a small disk in his fingers. Aith looked up at him.  
  
"What is that for?" he asked with no surprise at all.  
  
"How are you planning to enter Vegetasie if can't find a file on your ass?" asked his friend with a cocky tone in his voice. Aith didn't say anything and closed his eyes again.  
  
"I thought so, in here you'll find you're Saiyajin name, the names of you Saiyajin parents, and of course, your background. Which I might add it's pretty good," he said as he put the disk in down and in front of him. Like putting them in a hard drive.  
  
"I'm transferring them right now, and you're welcomed, now I have to go. Hope to see you soon bye," and the pop up window disappeared.  
  
"Thanks a lot," said Aith as he opened his eyes once again.  
  
"Files successfully download," said the computer as the same pop window opened. Aith quickly walked over it and read what was in it. He took a seat right in front of it and began to open his "new" life.  
  
"Rebus, I like that Saiyajin name."  
  
  
  
So what do you think so far? I think it's going to get better than this, but I'm not telling what's going to happen. Please review and tell me what you thin about it. Well I hoped you liked it. 'Till next time. 


End file.
